


The Light on the Dark Side of Me

by sixbucksandwingless (ed_geins_tailor)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Destiel - Freeform, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ed_geins_tailor/pseuds/sixbucksandwingless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dean and cas at a bar after a hunt and cas gets a little tipsy and Dean is trying to keep him sober but cas just starts admitting all his feelings and ends up kissing Dean and at first he is freaked out but then Impala sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light on the Dark Side of Me

**Author's Note:**

> This sprang from a tumblr prompt by the lovely capuletcas. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it :)
> 
> Title comes from "Kiss From a Rose" by Seal.

Dean didn’t start to worry about Cas being way too drunk until the former angel got into the cask strength peated Irish whiskey(which was 114 proof, and Dean thought his eyebrows had burned off just smelling it).

“Uh, Cas, don’t you think you better slow down?” Dean looked at his friend, brow furrowed. Dean himself had only had a couple of beers since he was driving.

Cas looked over at him, that goofy grin plastered on his face that had been there since his seventh shot. “Dean, ‘m fine, I’ve still got mojo,” he slurred, and knocked back shot number…well, Dean had lost count, honestly.

Dean looked at the bartender and made a cutting motion over his throat; the bartender nodded and set Cas up with a glass of Coke sans the rum.

“I love you, Dean,” he heard from beside him without prompting, and his blood froze right in his veins.

“Wh-what?” Dean said, eyes wide.

“I said, I love you Dean. I really do.” Cas sipped his soda, smiling.

Dean cleared his throat. “Okay, that’s it, everybody out of the pool. We’re leaving.” He took out his wallet and selected several bills, which he laid down on the bar, the bartender nodding his thanks. Then he slid off his stool and got his arms around the former angel..

“Come on, handsome, let’s get moving,” Dean said, and Cas giggled. _Giggled!_ Cas was never getting drunk again.

“You’re handsome, Dean. Beautiful. Gorgeous. Stunning.” Dean felt eyes on them and a few stifled laughs. 

“Oh my god, Cas, shut up!” He finally got Cas to his feet and began dragging him toward the door.

“But why, Dean? I’m only telling the truth. Your soul was the most beautiful one that I had ever seen, and your physical body matches it as well.”

Dean felt his face growing hotter and hotter, and when they finally made it outside, the cool air felt like a dream.

“Cas, you just can’t say stuff like that to another guy.” The angel looked at him, squinting in that way Dean found endlessly endearing.

“But why? I’ve told you before: I’m utterly indifferent to–”

“–sexual orientation, yeah yeah, I know. I’ve heard that one so many times, dude…”

Cas stopped, swaying a little as he stared at Dean.

“I do love you,” he said, voice not slurring a bit. “Don’t you believe me?”

Dean felt words trying to make their way off his tongue, and he choked. He wanted to say _yes I believe you_ and _I feel the same way_ and _I’ve always loved you._

Instead, all he could do was open his mouth then shut it again with a snap. _It’s just three little words, moron! Why can’t you say them?_

Cas helped him unlock his throat though, by leaning forward and capturing his lips in a kiss.

Dean froze for all of five seconds, and then his hands came up, fisting themselves in the Metallica tshirt that Cas had borrowed from him before the hunt, pulling the former angel as close as he could get him. They kissed as if just discovering how.

When they parted, Dean’s lips were swollen, as were Cas’, and they stared at each other, something wordless passing between them.

Then, somehow they were in the backseat of the Impala, Dean on his back, Cas above him, his leg shoved in between Dean’s. They kissed, kissed, kissed; Cas shrugged off the flannel he was wearing over his shirt, and Dean lost his jacket, slinging it over the front seat.

Cas rolled his hips downward, and Dean drew in a sharp breath at the feel of the former angel’s erection against his own, and _this was really happening._

“Cas, Cas, wait, wait,” Dean said breathlessly, and Cas stopped.

“What’s wrong, Dean? Did I hurt you?” He looked so sincere that Dean’s heart swelled a little more.

“No, babe, not at all,” the endearment rolling off his tongue without a thought. “It’s just…we’re really doing this and it’s been a long time since I’ve been with a guy.” He sat up and reached over the front seat, into the glove compartment, where he found a small tube of lube and a condom. He sat back down and looked at Cas.

“Do you wanna–?” Dean looked at him, hoping the question would be understood. Cas nodded. “I would like to be inside you, if you prefer,” and Dean thought his cock got even harder at those words. He’d bottomed the last time he’d been with another dude, and he had enjoyed the experience.

“Yeah, yeah, that’s cool,” he said, hoping his voice wouldn’t shake, and he unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped them, pulling them down. Cas looked down at the hunter, and Dean felt his cock begin to positively leak under that smouldering gaze. Cas reached out and stopped.

“May I?” he asked, ever the soul of politeness, and Dean nodded wordlessly. Cas slid a hand down the front of Dean’s boxers and closed over his cock; Dean closed his eyes. The former angel began to stroke him slowly, and Dean thought he’d pop his top right there.

“Fuck, Cas! Oh baby,” he murmured, enjoying the way Cas’ hand slid up and down his length, swiping a thumb over his slit and smearing precome all over him. He unbuttoned Cas’ jeans and pushed them down; backseat sex was always cramped and messy, but Dean loved it.

He grasped Cas’ cock and the former angel hissed in approval. “Dean…” he said. For a few moments, they stroked each other, until Dean was afraid he’d come too soon and he put a hand over Cas’.

“Want you to open me up, baby,” Dean said softly, and pushed his boxers off. Cas sat back on his heels, slicking up his fingers with lube. Then he looked at Dean.

“Ready?” he asked, and Dean nodded. Cas spread the hunter’s legs a little and dipped a finger down around his hole. Dean lay back, trying to relax.

Soon, Cas had three fingers inside him, stretching him out, opening him up. When those fingers brushed against his prostate, Dean moaned, thrusting his hips up, fucking the air.

When he felt he was ready, he told Cas, who had shed his own underwear, sliding the rubber over his impressive cock. He lubed it up some more, then lined himself up. 

“Slow,” Dean whispered, and Cas nodded. The former angel sank into him, slow slow slow, and Dean thought his head would explode.

“Oh fuck Cas so good oh my god,” he mumbled, bringing his arms up around the former angel’s neck, drawing him closer. Cas was moaning, his face buried in Dean’s shoulder, his lips working against the hunter’s skin.

“Dean…I never…I never thought it would be like this. You’re amazing.”

Dean huffed laughter. “Just wait til you start moving…you ain’t seen nothin yet, babe,” the hunter said. Cas was finally seated, and after making sure Dean was okay, he began to move.

They both made so much noise, Dean was afraid they’d get ratted out for fucking in the parking lot, but after a few moments, he really didn’t give a shit one way or the other. Cas was so good, felt so fucking good inside him. The former angel was tagging his prostate without really trying, and Dean felt his orgasm begin in his very toes.

Cas’ vocabulary had shrunk to Dean’s name; he kept repeating it as his thrusts became frantic, his rhythm began to stutter. And then with a groan, Dean felt himself go, hot and sticky in between them, and he drew Cas down into a wet, sloppy kiss.

Cas moaned into Dean’s mouth, and with a few last thrusts, he came; Dean sucked on his tongue, running his hands up and down Cas’ back until he came back down.

They lay there for a moment, both completely spent, blue eyes staring into green. And in that moment, Dean found the words he had lost.

“I love you, idjit,” he whispered, and watching Castiel’s face break into a sunny grin was one of the most beautiful things Dean Winchester had ever seen.


End file.
